


Tiny Steps

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Photo finish - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 316: Photo Finish</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tiny Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 316: Photo Finish

Damn. He sizzled in that Tuxedo. Having to watch him shimmy in those tight jeans all day was challenging enough, but this was a Starsky I hadn’t seen before. Smooth and elegant, like fine whiskey. It wasn’t just the rental tag that was drawing looks. All the men wanted to be him, all the women wanted to be with him. Thank God I was the one who had been awarded that prize. Fuck. My pants were starting to feel uncomfortably full. _Don’t think about it. Don’t think . . . . Just suck in my cheeks and take tiny steps._


End file.
